Ten things
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis does something he regrets to Virgil. Will be slight Daisy bashing. I don't know why I was mean to her, didn't mind her, just happened.


Francis couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was. Virgil was the best thing that had happened to him and he had gone and fucked it up. He put his head in his hands as he thought back to what had happened. Earlier that afternoon, he'd gone to pick Virgil up from his classes at the university when he saw Virgil's friend, Daisy, kissing his Virgil. The red head had freaked out and tore the girl away from Virgil. Before Virgil could explain, Francis had slugged him. He was about to start yelling when Daisy began laughing. The fire wielder glared at her before she got up to run off. Before the bitch had officially left, said over her shoulder, "I told you you'd come back to me." Francis had paled as he turned to look at a very hurt Virgil.

His beautiful lover had tears rolling down his cheeks as he held one of them in his slender hand. Before Francis could beg for forgiveness, Virgil ran off. Francis shuddered as a few tears unwillingly, began to run down his face. God he was such an idiot, no wonder his parents divorced and left him. He was a cruel, violent, idiotic brute. He fell back into their bed, still shuddering. Moments later, he got a text on his phone, he shot up and grabbed it when it he realized it was the ring tone he gave Virgil. Francis flipped his phone to read:

_'Tomorrow, 12 p.m. at Get your grub on,'_

Francis's hands shook as he texted back that he was so very sorry. Virgil gave him some hope when he texted back a sad smily face. Francis curled up in bed and waited for the next day. As expected, Francis didn't sleep a wink that night, his Virgil was over at Ritchie's that night for obvious reasons. The next day, Francis got there a half an hour early to see Virgil there already, tearing up some napkins. Francis quickly, but tentatively sat across from the young hero. Virgil looked up from shredding napkins. Francis winced when he saw the deep bruise covering Virgil's left cheek. He put his hands on the table.

"I'm so sorry Virgil," Francis said looking down at his clasped hands.

"Me to Francis," Virgil replied. Francis winced again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby, I'm an asshole. You can have the house, I'll move out, I'll..." Francis wavering voice was interrupted.

"Stop, stop, I don't want to live apart Frank," VIrgil said a smile on his full, kissable lips.

"You don't?" There was hope in the red heads raspy voice.

"No," Virgil responded. They lapsed into a semi awkward silence, Virgil nervous, Francis guilt ridden. Francis broke the silence again.

"I don't know why we started to drift apart, but I'd do anything to get what we had back," Francis's green gaze meet up with Virgil's warm chocolate brown gaze.

"I know Frank. Um, here, read this. I wrote it last night when I couldn't sleep." Virgil thrust a previously hidden piece of paper at Francis.

"What's this?" Francis asked, curious.

"Ten things I want to happen for us to work," VIrgil replied. Francis nodded and unfolded the paper. What he read broke his heart again. The note read:

_'1: Four you to come early every night_

_ 2: A little more time _

_ 3: A kiss in the morning, afternoon, and when we go to bed_

_ 4: For you to say, 'I love you' more then once_

_ 5: Think of me as much as I think about you_

_ 6: Hold me tight, even when I'm not frightened_

_ 7: Talk like we used to_

_ 8: Protect me always_

_ 9: Say 'yes' to getting married_

_ 10: A little more trust.' _

"Nines what I wanted to ask you yesterday," Francis said looking up. He saw Virgil's eyes widened, then he burst out sobbing. Virgil had been holding back his tears since he had gotten to Ritchie's house the other day. Francis was by his side instantly, pulling him into his strong arms. THe other patrons began staring and then started whispering to each other. A few long moments later, Virgil calmed his tears as he snuggled against Francis's chest.

"You mean that?" Virgil asked, sniffling.

"Of course baby," Francis responded with a kiss. Virgil moaned into Francis's hot mouth hungrily. When they pulled back, a thin piece of saliva connected their mouths.

"And the list?" Virgil asked panting.

"I'll do that and more," Francis replied and tightened his arms around Virgil.

"Good," Virgil responded and snuggled into Francis's hot body again, loving how it felt so right to be in a strong grasp.

"Baby?" Francis's voice broke their comfortable silence.

"Yes, love?" Virgil replied.

"What are we going to do about that bitch?" Francis asked, nuzzling against Virgil's head.

"I don't know. Maybe flaunt that we're getting married?" Virgil responded.

"I can do that," Francis replied. Virgil smiled against Francis's chest and they plotted what else to do in revenge against what Daisy did. That monday, after a three day weekend of making up and getting a really decent engagement ring, Francis walked into Virgil's class with him. Daisy was already there, looking and feeling smug, talking to one of her friends, bragging that Virgil would come back to her. Her friends were disgusted with her and didn't feel any guilt pointing out the couple sitting down behind her. The girl turned to look at them and felt a burning rage take over her. Virgil smirked mischievously at her and lifted up his left hand. Francis had a decidedly evil smirk placed on his face when she ended up screaming in rage. Man, it was good to get revenge, even better making up.


End file.
